Freezing Combo, Christmas Combo, Happy Holidays
by Pikatwig
Summary: Christmas has arrived, and The Other Ankh tries to ruin it! Will Eiji manage to stop him and make it a merry Christmas? Find out!


An _OOO_ Christmas special, I'm a genius! I hope this works. Also this may or may not have connections with my other _Kamen Rider OOO_ story, I hope you all like it. Also a few other Riders will be in this story. This will feature a Combo I made up, and a Christmas themed one. Also there's going to be some singing in this story, the songs I made up, save for a _OOO_ themed re-write of "12 Days of Christmas"

There's going to be a scene with the Combos, and thanks to re-watching some episodes in my spare time, I learned that when Eiji gained Putotyra he lost Tajadol. Dumb idea people.

Also I do believe in Santa! Always have, always will. Also since I don't know when this'll be uploaded. Merry Christmas!

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_Sorry. We're closed for the holidays."_ a sign on Cous Coussier's front door say. Ankh doesn't get what all the festivities are for, especially for someone who travels the entire world in one night, climbs down a chimney, never gets seen, leaving gifts for greedy little kids, and doesn't even get a thank you aside form eating cookies and milk. Needless to say, Ankh is a Grade-A Scrooge. But with Eiji, Hina and Chiyoko, all of them are in the holiday spirit, which is working Ankh's nerves.

After seeing all the Christmas stuff in the eating area downstairs, Ankh heads outside onto the roof, and sits on the edge, then something clouds his vision of the clouded up sky, a waving hand, he looks over to see an inflatable Santa waving.

"_Bakada_. Why do you do this?" Ankh asks the inflatable Santa, with obviously no response. "Are you listening to me?" he asks. No response! "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Um, Ankh, why are you yelling at an inflatable Santa?" Eiji asks, popping up to see what the yelling is all about. "I'm asking this guy- wait, did you say this is an inflatable version of that fat guy."

"Yeah."

Ankh glares at the inflatable, and heads back in, seeing all the Christmas stuff disgusts him! And he proceeds out! "So, Hina-chan, where's your family, I just wanna know is all?" Chiyoko asks, and Ankh just stands at the door listening in on the conversation.

"Well my mom died giving birth to me. My dad died doing police work." Hina says. Eiji also hears this on his way downstairs. "And my older brother, he's been away on a secret mission for time being."

Ankh rolls his eyes and rushes outside. Eiji fallows the Bird Greeed out the door.

* * *

Ankh covers his ears as some people are making sounds that sound like Christmas music. Eiji fallows and begins to get into the beat of the music, and thinking up a song. 'Here goes nothing.'

'Eiji walks up infront of Ankh'

Ankh (talking): What are you doing here Eiji?

Eiji: _Why don't you believe in the spirit of holiday fun? Snowballs, cookies, snowmen. Why don't you believe Ankh-chan?_

'Ankh walks away at a faster speed with Eiji in pursuit'

Eiji: _It's a fun time of the year! Where good people get the gifts they deserves, and the human part of you will be rewarded for all the good deeds you've done. Why don't you believe Ankh-chan? Santa is a golly man, he's round, he wears red a lot, why don't you believe Ankh-chan?_

Ankh (talking): Eiji, will you shut up?!

Eiji: _Why aren't you happy?_

'He rolls his eyes, and sees Eiji trying to get him to sing as well. He sighs.'

Ankh: _I don't care about this dumb holiday!_

Eiji: _What's so dumb about Christmas?_

Ankh: _There's some guy who flies around the world in one night and delivers gifts for zero profit!_

Eiji: _He does it because he loves Christmas and kids! Pulls he gets a "thank you" for his hard work. The milk and cookies we leave for him. Why don't believe Ankh-chan? Why don't believe Ankh-chan? Why don't believe Ankh-chan? Why don't believe Ankh-chan?_

Ankh (talking): Stop it!

Eiji: _No I won't stop. Why don't believe Ankh-chan? Why don't believe Ankh-chan?_

'Ankh runs off and Eiji follows'

Eiji: _I'll keep on singing, so just answer. Why don't believe Ankh-chan? Why don't believe Ankh-chan?_

* * *

Kougami Foundation

Cutting away from Ankh and Eiji, there's a company. An ally. But instead of "Happy Birthday" playing in the main office of the head of the foundation, was "12 Days of Christmas"

Kousei, the head of the Kougami Foundation was playing the piano and making re-writes to "12 Days of Christmas" He then finishes writing down the last lyric. Then he pulled out a cake and proclaims "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Re-write of "12 Days of Christmas"!"

His main three employes, Goto, Date and Satonaka all glanced at him, and then looked at the lyrics. Then Kousei turned around and gave them all Santa hats. "S_ubarashii!_" Kousei yells, and then he continues to play his piano, he turns on a TV, it's currently fallowing Eiji and Ankh. He then plays to the tune of the song Eiji's singing.

* * *

Back with Ankh and Eiji

Ankh had his hands over his ears! But then he hears the sound of Cell Medals. 'Thank goodness!'

"Yummy-da."

With a sigh, Eiji finally stopped singing, and was about to ask if he was telling the truth, when a Reindeer Yummy appeared!

"Ugh! It's like the universe is trying to mock me! Stop it universe!" Ankh yells. Then he tosses Eiji the Lion, Kamakiri and Wani Medals. With not a moment to lose, Eiji grabs them and inserts them into the Driver, he pulls out the Scanner and yells out "Henshin!"

_**LION! KAMAKIRI! WANI!**_

Eiji began his attack using the blade arms of Kamakiri, and then quickly and swiftly unleashed a few kicks. Then he blinds the Reindeer with the Lion head!

"Eiji, finish him!"

Eiji gives him a thumbs up, and pulls out the Scanner.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

Then with a quick light flash there's a strike with the Wani legs and then finally a strike from the back of the Kamakiri arm blades! Then Eiji returns to normal, and tosses the Cores back over to Ankh.

Eiji: _Why don't believe Ankh-chan?_

Ankh growls, and rushes away in frustration

* * *

Santa's Workshop

The Red guy we all know and love, old Saint Nick himself, was watching Eiji and Ankh at that very moment, and writing down on his "Nice" list. "Hino Eiji. Ankh. Izumi Hina. Alright, that's Tokyo Nice list." he says putting the list down.

Then he pulls out the "Naughty" list for Tokyo. One name is on it. "Naughty: The Other Ankh"

He sighs, and prepares for his trip, packing up his toy bag, and putting on his hat.

* * *

Dr. Maki's mansion

Even an incredibly evil villain, who wishes for nothing more then for everything to meet it's end, he still enjoys the merriment of Christmas, this is Dr. Maki.

In his mansion there are cloth like things, they are around the other Greeeds. Gamel, Mezool, Uva, Kazari and finally, The Other Ankh.

They watch the fight Eiji had and the Reindeer Yummy that Gamel sent, and they see how easily the Reindeer Yummy was beaten by the Lion Core Medal. Gamel then comments "Kazari, I blame you for this."

"Wait, what, me?! Why me?"

"Well, _because!_ The Lion Medal is one of YOUR Core Medals!" Gamel replies. "But, I think this is better explained in a song. Can someone give me a beat?"

Mezool begins to clap her hands in a beat. "Thank you."

* * *

Gamel: _This is all your fault Kazari! The reason my reindeer was beaten by OOO, is because of the Lion Medal! Which is your Core Kazari! This is all your fault Kazari!_

Uva, Mezool, Maki: _He's not wrong you know, this is all your fault Kazari!_

Gamel: _We could've had a great Christmas with that reindeer! It would have been a blast, but then the Lion Medal, which is your Core, ruined it all! This is all your fault Kazari!_

Uva, Mezool, Maki: _He's not wrong you know, this is all your fault Kazari!_

Kazari (talking): Stop blaming me! This is because of OOO!

Gamel: _Who has your Lion Core! Kazari, you're at fault here! This is all your fault Kazari! This is all your fault Kazari!_

Kazari: _Wait, hold the phone, why isn't The Other Ankh singing?_

Gamel: _Don't try to change the subject! Oh yeah! Oh no, Oh yeah, oh no, Oh YEAH! This is all your fault Kazari!_

The Other Ankh (talking): I'm not gonna sing.

Gamel: _Your loss kid! But where were we? Oh yes! Oh, yeah!_

Uva, Mezool, Maki: _Oh yeah!_

Gamel, Mezool: _Why did you ruin the holiday?! Oh, yeah!_

Mezool: _This!_

Uva: _Your!_

Maki: _Fault!_

Gamel: _KAZARI!_

* * *

Much to the happiness of The Other Ankh, the singing had FINALLY stopped. He was just sitting out on a window ledge of the mansion. He looked down at a Condol Core that Uva gave him when five of the Purple Core Medals entered OOO.

"_You know Ankh-kun, you're probably on the Naughty list."_ replays in his young mind. He then puts away the Condol Medal and takes off!

* * *

North Pole

Santa was going over the list of gifts for Tokyo. He was kinda busy and a little tired. "Oh don't worry sir, you get a little bit of rest, we'll get the list for you." the head elf, Elf, tells Santa.

"Oh thank you Elf. I'm working on my route for Tokyo, Japan." Santa says, he steps in the sleigh, and falls asleep. Elf walks around heading for the head study. But he doesn't even notice The Other Ankh flying into the head study.

He sighs. "Alright, let's see." he says, and he looks at the "Nice" list for Tokyo, after that, he looks over at a notepad that Santa has. He reads it in shock! "Naughty: The Other Ankh"

He growls, pulls out a pencil and re-writes the tops of the lists. With that done, The Other Ankh flies out and heads back for Dr. Maki's mansion. And Elf, walks in and grabs the lists. "Wow, only one person in Tokyo was nice, yikes! Wait a moment."

* * *

Cous Coussier

After being annoyed by Eiji all day, Ankh fell asleep, and was enjoying it! The sleep was interrupted by a thumping sound, Eiji wakes up and opens the window, and a snowball hits him right in the face. "Oh, sorry about that Hino Eiji-kun."

Eiji brushes the snow off of his face, and an elf walks into the room. "I'm Santa's head elf, Elf."

The two shake hands, and then Elf wakes up Ankh. "Yesh, The Other Ankh is causing trouble, and I thought you'd like to help."

"Yeah, anything to get rid of that imposter!" Ankh says. The groups heads downstairs, followed by Hina, who also woke up because of the commotion.

* * *

"Alright, there he is!" Ankh says, seeing The Other Ankh flying around. "Eiji, use these." then Ankh hands Eiji, the Cobra, Kujaku and Batta Cores.

"Henshin!"

_**COBRA! KUJAKU! BATTA!**_

Using the Kujaku arms, Eiji flies into the air, and begins to try and fight The Other Ankh. Using the Taja Spinner he's able to block attacks and fires shots of energy. But they miss! Eiji's knocked down and right to the ground, forcing him to power down.

"Hey Eiji! Use these new ones!" Elf yells, tossing Eiji three new Core Medals. One depicts Santa hat on it, the second one depicts a bow on it and the last one depicts reindeer hooves. Eiji inserts them into the Driver, pulls out his Scanner and yells out "Henshin!"

* * *

"Henshin!"

_**SANTA! PRESENT! REINDEER! ~~MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

The head Medal was the Taka Head with a Santa hat. The Present Arms are green versions of the Tora Arms with red lines all over the green. Then finally the Reindeer legs are the same as Batta legs, but are brown and have hooves. This is the Christmas Combo!

"Eiji, finish him off!" Ankh and Elf yell out.

"Alright. Here goes nothing!" Eiji replies pulling out the Scanner.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

With a red, green and yellow glow, Eiji unleashes A Drop Kick "Rider Kick" finisher on The Other Ankh, and he was sent flying back to Dr. Maki's mansion. Then he lands and power downs. "So, what about Christmas?" Eiji asks.

"Unfortunately, The Other Ankh destroyed the sleigh to assure Santa wouldn't be able to deliver gifts." Elf adds. Then something hits Eiji in the back of the head, he turns around to see Green, Yellow, Silver, Orange, Blue and Cyan colored Core Medals.

"Oh I get it."

Eiji picks up the Green Core Medals. Inserts them and yells out "Henshin!"

_**KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! ~~GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!**_

Then he duplicates and pulls out gets all the Core Medals. And they all scan them!

_**KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! ~~GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATA-KIRI-BA!**_

_**LION! TORA! CHEETAH! ~~LATA-LATA! LA-TORA-TAH! **_

_**SAI! GORRILA! ZOU! ~~SAGOUZO! SA-GOU-ZO!**_

_**SHACHI! **__**UNAGI! TAKO! ~~SH-SH-SHAUTA! SH-SH-SHAUTA!**_

_**PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! ~~PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS**_

_**COBRA! KAME! WANI! ~~ BURAKAWANI**_

_**USHI! SHIROKUMA! PENGUIN! ~~SHI! SHI SHI SHI! KUUUUMA! GUIN! SHIKUMAGUIN!**_

_**SANTA! PRESENT! REINDEER! ~~MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ~~TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**_

The Nine Combos walk up, and pose. Then, Elf hands all of them a bag of gifts, and a GPS so they know where to head. "Alright, thanks Elf." all Nine Combos say in unison. "Okay! Gatakiriba, Latoratah you two take the north side of Tokyo!"

"Sir!" they say saluting and they rush away. "Sagouzo, you and Shauta take the east side!"

"Hai!"

"Putotrya, you take the Christmas Combo and Burakawani, and head to the west side."

"Alright!" the Christmas Combo says, and they head west. "Me and Shikumaguin will head south."

* * *

Each Combo raced to their part of Tokyo, and they manage to get all the gifts delivered at a fast speed. Even Sagouzo, who's the slowest of Eiji's Combos.

Shauta: _Deck the halls with the Combos_

Sagouzo:_ Fa la la la la la _

Christmas Combo: _It's time to save Christmas_

Gatakiriba: _We're gonna give the gifts!_

Latoratah: _And maybe get, a mistletoe kiss_

Tatoba (talking): Ah Latoratah!

Latoratah (talking): Sorry.

Putotyra: _And were gonna save the day!_

Burakawani: _Fa la la la la la!_

Shikumaguin: _Deck the hall with the Combos_

'All 9 Combos arrive at the same place'

Tatoba: _And We Saved Christmas!_

Tatoba, Gatakiriba, Latoratah, Sagouzo, Putotyra, Burakawani, Christmas Combo, Shikumaguin: _Deck the hall with Kamen Rider OOO!_

They all arrive back at Cous Coussier, and the doubles power down and the Cores return to their owners. "Oh here you go Elf." Eiji says giving him the Medals for the Christmas Combo. "You keep them."

"Oh and Merry Christmas OOO." Elf says, with a sleigh arriving. "I knew The Other Ankh stole the gifts, but that changing the list, I didn't see that coming. I'm so sorry for making you do the work OOO." Santa says to Eiji. He replies "It's alright. Oh, and one more thing, call me "Eiji Clause" okay?"

Santa takes off his hat, and hands it to Eiji and says "Merry Christmas Eiji Clause!" and then he and Elf fly away.

* * *

The next day

Eiji and Hina finish opening up gifts and giving gifts to others, when Eiji finds one for Ankh. "Oh, Ankh here."

There's a paper on a red box. "Dear Ankh- Thank you for your help last night, I managed to get your gift from The Other Ankh, hope you like it. Best Regards- Santa Clause."

Ankh discards the paper, and opens the box, and it's revealed to be a Core Medal. A RED Core Medal, the depicts a condor in flight. "The Condol Medal. Thanks Santa, I guess."

Eiji finds a letter and it says "Meet at the Kougami Foundation for caroling."

* * *

Outside the foundation

Eiji, Hina and Ankh walks over to Kousei, Satonaka, Goto and Date, along with Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool and Dr. Maki.

The group grabs music notes, and they begin.

Ankh: _On the first day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, the Tajadol Combo._

Kousei: _On the second day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, two Birthday cakes!_

Kousei and Ankh: _And the Tajadol Combo._

Satonaka: _On the third day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, three days off!_

Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Uva: _On the fourth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, four Green Core Medals._

Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Dr. Maki: _On the fifth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, the remaining five Purple Cores!_

Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Eiji: _On the sixth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, the six new Core Medals._

Dr. Maki: _The remaining five Purple Cores!_

Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh_: Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Gamel: _On the seventh day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, seven delicious candies._

Gamel, Eiji. Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _The Six new Core Medals._

Dr. Maki: _The remaining five Purple Cores!_

Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Goto: _On the eighth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, eight Kamen Rider Birth weapons._

Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Seven delicious candies, the Six new Core Medals._

Dr. Maki: _The remaining five Purple Cores!_

Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Date: _On the ninth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, nine new Candroids!_

Date, Goto, Game, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Eight Kamen Rider Birth weapons, seven delicious candies, the Six new Core Medals._

Dr. Maki: _The remaining five Purple Cores!_

Date, Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh:_ Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Kazari: _On the tenth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, ten new Yummies._

Kazari, Date, Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Nine new Candroids, eight Kamen Rider Birth weapons, seven delicious candies, the Six new Core Medals._

Dr. Maki: _The remaining five Purple Cores!_

Kazari, Date, Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Mezool: _On the eleventh day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, eleven new outfits,_

Mezool, Kazari, Date, Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Ten new Yummies, nine new Candroids, eight Kamen Rider Birth weapons, seven delicious candies, the Six new Core Medals._

Dr. Maki: _The remaining five Purple Cores!_

Mezool, Kazari, Date, Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the Tajadol Combo!_

Hina: _On the twelfth day of Christmas, Santa please give to me, twelve new friends._

'Eiji puts down his sheet music and pulls out the Taka, Kujaku and Condol Medals.'

Hina, Mezool, Kazari, Date, Goto, Gamel, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Eleven new outfits, ten new Yummies, nine new Candroids, eight Kamen Rider Birth weapons, seven delicious candies, the Six new Core Medals, the remaining five Purple Cores, four Green Core Medals, three days off, two Birthday cakes, and the_

Eiji (talking): Henshin!

_**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL! ~~TAJADOL!**_

Hina, Mezool, Kazari, Date, Goto, Gamel, Eiji, Dr. Maki, Uva, Satonaka, Kousei and Ankh: _Tajadol Combo!_

* * *

With the song over, Eiji, as Tajadol, flies up and says at the camera "Merry Christmas, from all us here at _Kamen Rider OOO_!"

A snowball hits the back of the Taka Brave Head and Ankh yells "Don't break the 4th wall Eiji!"

* * *

Yesh, Ankh, killjoy much? But awyway, I love this! I hope you all enjoyed this! I sure did.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
